leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-25912163-20150222025426/@comment-25912163-20150223212039
as i said i concur that some people have success with her in soloq. however my point is if she were to become a popular pick she would get destroyed fairly fast. about akali, i think nerfs were really not enough. nerfs were good for stopping pepole who have no idea of how to play akali press rqe and get kills, but fact of the matter is that akali gets lich bane as her second item so an aa raelly isnt a problem. it is possible to argue that diana has lvls 1-5 easier than akali but akali has more psychological manipulation chances against her opponent with her shroud and latent damage of the mark so unless the enemy is extremely confident of the champ they are playing with and is sure that they can beat akali in a full on fight, they are probably going to lose the lane to akali pre level 6 as well. also proccing the mark is not a problem since you can initiate with ult as well. however i do agree that diana has better poke you are right. when mr is calculated her burst is 1200 best case scenario. (assuming abysmal scepter and sorcpen boots) and because she hsa a fragile nature without some defensive stats, you cannot go for zhonyas, void staff and deathcap directly. so you willl give your opponent a considerably large amount of time to counterbuild you. also athenes, a item making comeback after morello nerfs decrease this burst even further. i would not call diana damage more consistent than kassadin damage. her w has the same cooldown as kassadin spells and kassadin has 0 counterplay.(although he is a pretty toxic champ) also kassadin has a much easier lane than diana against mages. while diana struggles against xerath lux etc, kassadin obliterates them. she is not as mobile aswell so while having so many disadvantages her having lower instaburst does not make sense to me i dont see diana top much. so i dont think her advantage in top side matter much:) plus top laners are too tanky for her to deal with and some of them too destructive as well (jax renekton singed etc) btw i do realize that katarina should not be killing diana. but i am saying diana should not be killing katarina either and a farmed katarina is much more scary than a farmed diana imo. so considering her a "counter" seems like a bad choice of words. also i do realize that zhonyas change would change the meta entirely but no one can refuse that it is a problem. the item was designed for mages as a counter to assasins and now it is being used by assasins to kill 2 champs rather than one as one can wait for the cooldowns. cutting some damage from it while giving it utility will still make it viable for mid lane mages and it will make it harder for assasins to rush it and go around saying "trolololol" because of 120 ap and troll invincibility